


Girl Meets Jealousy

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fake Flirting, M/M, Riley Matthews master schemer, she learned from her daddy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:00:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas likes Farkle, Farkle likes Lucas and both boys are far too dense for their friends liking. When Josh comes to town and Farkle says he's cute, Riley's master plan is set in motion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Meets Jealousy

                "Josh you have tooo!" Riley clung to her uncle's arm, puppy dog eyes in full force.

                "Riley, I'm not gay."

                "We're not asking you to make him a man." Maya did not agree with this plan at all. What so ever. Would support any other plan but she clearly had a thing or two to learn from Josh about denying Riley what she wanted. "Just bat those gorgeous eyes of yours. Turn on your flirty voice."

                "I don't have a flirty voice. " Josh could not believe he was having this conversation with his niece and her friend.

                "Oh really?" Maya rolled over on the bed laughing. Slowly she got up and walked over to Riley, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Is it just me... Or did you feel a connection between us just now." Maya's voice had deepened, the same flirty tone Josh had used on barista earlier that day.

                Riley leaned into Maya's touch, locking eyes with her best friend. "You're so pretty...."

                "Still can't flirt can you cupcake?"

                "Nope."

                "It's okay you're pretty." Maya laughed despite the fluttering in her stomach. "Anyway you totally have a flirty voice and the little nerd won't stand a chance."

                "Come on Uncle Josh! Lucas will be jealous and he'll confess to Farkle and they'll go out and get married, which is totally legal now, and then they can adopt lots of Minki." Riley had it all mapped out, Farkle and Lucas would go to prom with one another, and wear matching colors with Riley and Maya and their dates and everything would be perfect.

                "What are Minki? No that doesn't matter, if you think they're so perfect for one another why not just tell them instead of going through this whole crazy plan?"

                "Have you never heard any of my dad's stories? The intricate plans and schemes always work out."

                "Have _you_ ever heard his stories? Next to none of them worked. And the ones that did were pure luck!"

                "Maya he's not helping." Riley pouted turning her attention to her best friend.

                "Josh we all know you're going to help your only niece out, and help her two friends fall madly in love and blah blah blah, so it would be wonderful if you just agreed."

                "I told you I'm not doing it."

* * *

 

                "So how am I supposed to do this? " Josh pushed his beanie back, he couldn't believe he had agreed to do this. "And what's with all the scarves?" His niece looked absolutely ridiculous, scarves wrapped around her like a cocoon.

                "That's her disguse. Very clever isn't?" Maya smiled at the both of them.

                "She looks like a maniac."

                "Maya 'The Distraction' Hart, saunters over and takes Lucas 'Oblivious Cowboy' Friar," Completely ignoring her partners conversation, Riley started laying out the plan.

                "Why are you talking like that?"

                "While she does that you, 'The Eyecandy', goes over and puts the moves on Farkle."

                "Seriously stop talking like that..." Maya groaned.

                "Let's get this over with..." Josh pushed the blonde ahead.

                "Hey Roy Roger..." Josh tuned the insults out, sliding into the booth next to Farkle, trapping the boy with his body.

                "So Farkle..." The youngest Matthew's brother cursed himself, finally hearing the flirty tone Maya and Riley pointed out, he was going to have to switch his game up immediately after this. "We haven't really gotten the chance to talk since I've got back. You certainly look," Josh very obviously looked Farkle up and down. "A bit different."

                "I uh, yeah, different."Farkle nodded, eyes wide and cheeks red. He had a hard enough time talking with Josh in a group now that he saw what Maya saw in him, let alone when it was just the two of them.

                "Not that you didn't look good before but, wow." Josh shifted closer, tongue wetting his lips. Farkle grabbed his cup, fiddling with the empty mug to distract himself because there was no way this was happening and Maya was so going to kill him if she looked over. "Looks like you could use a refill. Let me take care of that." Their fingers brushed and Farkle was left to his own devices.

* * *

 

                "Something wrong Par'ner." Maya laid on a thick southern drawl, glancing over at where Lucas was staring daggers into Josh's back.

                "What's Josh doing with Farkle?" He was barely looking away from the pair.       

                "Who knows? Apparently he has a thing for nerds..." Lucas' head whipped around so fast Maya thought his neck would snap.

                "HE HAS A-" Lucas blushed, giving an apologetic look to the elderly woman he nearly gave a coronary. "Sorry. You said he has a thing for nerds? Josh is gay? Does he know Farkle isn't?"

                "I don't know what Josh is, but Farkle certainly seems to be into it." Maya nodded in their direction, just in time for Lucas to see Farkle blushing. "Why? Does that bother you?"

                "Shouldn't it bother you? You're like in love with the guy!" Whatever the result of this plot was, Maya deserved an award. Riley was practically vibrating in some ridiculous 'disguise', Farkle looked a half a second away from swooning and Lucas, Lucas was so tense Maya was sure she could pass him off as a statue and she hadn't laughed once.

                "I mean I'll kill you if you repeat this but after the whole Donnie Barnes thing I'll admit Farkle definitely jumped a level or two in the looks department but I wouldn't say I loved him."

                "NOT FA- Sorry Ma'am." Lucas apologized again as the woman muttered under her breath and left. "Not Farkle I mean Josh."

                "Oh him. He's alright."

* * *

 

                "How much longer do I have to do this?" Josh stood at the counter next to Riley, taking count of the scarves, getting to eight before the coffee was handed to him. "Because I'm supposed to catch a movie with Corey at 7."

                "Lucas is about to break. I can feel it. Turn up the heat. Put the moves on him, give him the smoulder, make him swoon, do th-" Riley was cut off as Josh shoved a donut in her mouth before she could continue.

                "This whole thing is going on for five more minutes and then I'm out." He grabbed the hot coffee and slid right back into place, quickly taking notice that Lucas and Maya had joined them at the booth. "Here you go Farkle, fresh from the machine as almost as hot as you look in those jeans."

                The three boys either didn't notice Maya choking on her own coffee or they chose to ignore it as Lucas handed Farkle his usual five sugar packets.

                "Here, I know how you like it." Lucas busied himself stirring the sugar in, trying hard not to glare at the older guy.

                "Oh, no wonder you're so sweet Farkle."

                "Really? He's like 5 years younger than you." Coffee was sloshing out of the mug as Lucas continued you stir without paying attention.

                "Three." Josh said coolly, not bothering to look over at Lucas.

                "Are you kidding me! When it's Maya she's too young but Farkle is old enough? That's such bullshit!"

                "Lucas!"

                "No Farkle, he's being creepy! You don't deserve some college guy perving on you until he leaves for months."               

                "What's wrong Farm Boy? Afraid someone's going to do what you're too scared to do?" Josh was getting a little carried away he knew, but loudly being called a pervert in his In-Law's bakery ticked him off.

                "I'm not scared to do anything!" Lucas was standing now, as much as he could anyway in the awkward position the booth put him in. If looks could kill Riley would be down to a single uncle but Josh stood his ground, turning to Farkle and cupping his chin, he leaned in slowly, eyes flicking down to Farkle's lips.

                Before he could lean in another inch, Lucas darted across the table, tugging Farkle out of Josh's grasp and kissing him roughly. It was a few seconds before anything happened, everyone frozen in shock. "I am so sorry Farkle! I shouldn't have kissed you without asking if it was okay! I was so worried about the pervert next to you and I was the bigger one that actually kissed you and you probably hate me now." Lucas was ranting, Riley squeeing softly and Maya was laughing openly now. "Why are you laughing! I'm a hor-" Lucas was cut off mid-sentence when Farkle fisted his shirt, tugging him closer again.

                "Shut up. Please." He kissed the other boy quickly, only pulling away when he heard a wolf whistle from someone in the room. A quick glance around was enough to prove that the whole bakery was looking at them, including the super obvious, can't believe he hadn't noticed her before, cheering Riley in far too many scarves sitting at the bar. "I think we've been set up."

                When he turned back to look at Lucas the southern boy was smiling so wide it looked painful and he wasn't blinking. "Lucas? Earth to Lucas." He had to raise his voice over the sound of Maya pounding her hand against the table while she laughed.

                "Yea?"

                "Want to go for a walk?"

                "Yea."

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SHIP WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME! Please give me some feed back if you enjoy!


End file.
